


Fire and Ice

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Powers, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, kinda like elsa, metahuman reader, reader is afraid of her powers, request, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested By Anon: “Barry Allen smut where you control snow and ice and since your powers cancel each other out you’re both afraid of hurting each other” So I responded that the reader would be like Elsa meets Frozone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! I’ve got lots of requests and my own ideas for Barry Allen fluff (and smuts) so thank you for sticking out this small break between Barry Allen posts.
> 
> [this is the a/n from my tumblr post]
> 
> *I don't own the gifs

 

 

 

* * *

You can hear Cisco’s teeth chattering all the way across the training room.

“Are we done yet?” he whines “I think you’ve more than proven your ability to lower the temperature of the surrounding area.”

You’re hiding behind a pillar, he doesn’t know which one. You stifle a giggle before spinning around the pillar and out of your hiding place. You hurl a fluffy snowball at him and it hits him square in the chest, startling him.

“Hey, hey, hey! Watch the tech!” Cisco shouts, trying to protect the tablet in his hands.

You squeal and wave your hand down towards the floor. An icy path forms between where you are standing and the the next pillar you’re moving to. You take two running steps before sliding down onto your side. You slide from point A to point B so quickly that Cisco doesn’t see it while he brushes off snow sticking to his t-shirt.

“Oh, come on! You never complain about helping Barry train!” you call out from your hiding spot.

“Well that’s because when Barry trains, he’s on a treadmill and _I’m sitting down eating junk food_. With you, _I’m freezing my junk off_.”

You throw your hands out, waving them at the floor, alternating right and left, one, two, three. A path of ice forms wide and long enough for you to skate over to Cisco. You’re wearing converse sneakers but you’ve turned them into ice skates with icicle blades on the soles. The ice that you’ve left behind you thaws after a minute. You tone down your desire for cold and the air around you and Cisco warms up instantly.

“Better?”

“Much. Thank you,” Cisco sighs, rubbing his hands together. “Are we done?” You pout.

“Can we please keep going? I wanna try some fire stuff,” you insist. “You set the place up with that already right?” Cisco nods but he grimaces like he’s unsure.

“I did. There’s some fire cannons and even a little bomb.”

“A bomb??” you ask, incredulous.

“Well it’s little. Kinda like a firework. You should be able to contain it.”

“…Okay…” you say, skating away, ice forming beneath you wherever you go. It’s practically a subconscious trick of yours now and your main mode of transportation when you go out in the field with Barry.

Cisco cues up the system from his tablet and sirens blare as you skate around, nimbly avoiding the random burst of fire balls. Some of them you deflect–turning them into ice balls which you throw at targets–some of them you snuff out, matching hot with cold. You’re actually having fun since your power basically equates to an intense snowball fight.

Then you come across the small bomb, which literally is small and no larger than a lunchbox. You’re standing ten feet away from it and shoot your hands out. Snow and ice spray from your hands and encapsulate the entire object in five inches of ice. You see the digital clock counting down.

When it strikes zero…it blows…

Ice is turned to shrapnel going in every direction. You throw your hands up to protect your face and a wall of ice builds up as an instant barrier between the bomb and your body. But you don’t use the barrier, because you’re swept off your feet and across the large warehouse-like room in a millisecond.

Barry gently sits you down on the hard concrete floor and takes your face in his warm hands. His lovely green eyes dart over your features. You probably look like a little shellshocked lamb. You notice that Barry has a cut above his eyebrow and on his neck from the icy shrapnel.

Your eyes start to tear up and the familiar feeling of ice is suddenly underneath you. _Nonono…you need to control yourself and your emotions_ , you tell yourself, _but Barry’s hurt. You did this to him. Your abilities did this to him._

“You’re hurt,” you say at the same time as Barry says, “Are you hurt?”

You reach out to touch Barry but even just your hand on his forearm–which is covered by a sweater–starts to frost over Barry’s sleeve. He pulls back when he starts to feel the cold.

“I’m–I’m sorry,” you gasp out. The ice beneath you lets you slide backwards and away from him. He holds onto you, sliding right back towards him.

“I’m fine. Really. It’s just a scratch. Are you ok?” Before you can answer, Barry looks over his shoulder at Cisco who was on the ground behind an upturned table. “Cisco, what the hell was that? Why did you build a bomb?”

“I just–we were trying to see if she could suppress a bomb. It wasn’t supposed to be so strong.” Cisco, himself, looks a bit stunned but thankfully unharmed. He frantically looks down at his tablet, likely looking over his calculations.

“You shouldn’t have built a bomb without letting someone else check it out,” Barry chides him, “Y/N could’ve been seriously hurt and so could you.” Barry turns his attention back to you. He takes both of your hands in his. You try to resist and take your hands away. You don’t want to freeze his hands. Your powers are so deeply connected to your emotions, it’s always been hard to contain yourself. Barry doesn’t let go. When frost appears on his fingertips, he vibrates his hands and the friction warms his hands and melts the frost.

His powers cancel out yours.

It makes the two of you a good team where Barry’s weakness is your strength. Dealing with Leonard Snart in particular has been easier since you can rival his cold gun. But the application for your powers in the field is limited compared to Barry’s and that’s why you’d pushed Cisco to help you train…so that you can be more useful to The Flash.

Instead you’ve only proven to everyone else what you already knew: your powers are volatile and dangerous.

The temperature in the room significantly drops as this failure settles in. You’ve frozen guns before and prevented them from firing. Why wouldn’t it work on a bomb? Granted you don’t have a scientific background to understand the logistics of it all.

A slow flurry starts to fall, melting before it even hits the floor. You take fast deep breaths, feeling the cold air dry out the back of your throat. You can seen Barry’s breath. His brow is furrowed with concern at your near hyperventilating state. He reaches out to cup your cheek. He touches your icy skin gently, lifting his hand away a second later and brushing it over your hair instead  which sounds crunchy. Ice crystals have formed in your hair, freezing some of the strands together like when a normal person goes outside in the winter with wet hair.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Barry starts to shush you, trying to calm you down. He hooks one of his arms under your bent knees and puts the other around your back. “It’s okay. No one was injured.”

“You were,” you interrupt.

“I’ll be fine. Just slow down. Keep taking deep breaths. Let’s go see Caitlin and make sure that there’s no unseen damage.” He kisses your temple as he gets to his feet, carrying you with him. “It’s gonna be okay. I’m so glad you weren’t hurt. I love you, Y/N. Just keep breathing,” Barry whispers into your hair. Feeling your body curled up and held against your boyfriend’s body and letting his words sink in calm you down. From where he’s kissed your head a melting warms spreads throughout your body, raising the temperature in the room and your body. Barry’s always had that kind of effect on you.

Barry gestures with a tilt of his head to have Cisco follow after you two.

Caitlin examines everyone, making sure that the force of the bomb wasn’t harmful. Barry is the only one with scratches. Caitlin determines them to be minimal and easily healed by Barry’s abilities but that doesn’t lessen your guilt. Though Caitlin seems to direct her frustration at Cisco. Once she gave him the all-clear, she’d smacked his shoulder and chastised him just like Barry.

While Barry and Caitlin look over Cisco’s calculations, telling him why you freezing it wouldn’t have worked, you’re sitting in a chair by Caitlin’s desk. You slouch and your breathing is normal now, the cold and ice is now contained to your fingers.

You look at the wall behind everyone else. Barry’s Flash suit is on display, held up by a metal mannequin. Next to it is your suit. It’s leather like Barry’s, but Cisco made it able to withstand extreme cold. The color scheme is different too, obviously. It’s a mixture of white and light blues. Your mask is white. It’s crafted to look icy and it sorta glitters. Sometimes you wear a silvery-white paint around your eyes–it’s similar to the stuff Oliver used to wear. You know that when you wear your suit, you look like a superhero.

But are you really?

Without anyone noticing, you slip out of room and head for your sanctuary. Sometimes you do a great job as a hero, freezing bullets, stopping the bad guys by freezing their feet in place, and creating walls of ice to contain situations. But other times, when you let your emotions get the best of you, your abilities become unpredictable. That doesn’t make you a very good partner to The Flash, does it?

And then there’s your personal life. God forbid, you actually hurt someone in a normal situation. When you’re anxious, the frost can spread rapidly. When you first met Joe West, after having been dating Barry for two months, you were so nervous that you’d been pacing at Star Labs and failed to realized you’d turned the room into an ice rink and you skating back and forth. You’d only realized it when Cisco and Caitlin walked in and both slipped. Cisco fell on his butt and Caitlin just barely managed to grab ahold of the door and catch herself.

Most of the time, you really liked your abilities but the disadvantages and dangers weigh heavy on your mind. And your body. Ever since the particle accelerator exploded and you got your abilities, there are things you just haven’t been able to do. You and Barry have been dating for months and you’re both in love but kissing is the most you’ve ever done. You’ve been afraid to do anything else. Even though you so desperately wish you could.

“You know Y/N, when you overthink the whole room starts to snow and the walls ice over?” Barry’s kind warm voice breaks through you reverie. “I guess that’s why this room works as your sanctuary,” he comments with a cute smirk.

Your sanctuary is a small empty concrete room in Star Labs where there are no electrical outlets or anything else that could be affected by cold or moisture. And sure enough, your boyfriend is right. It’s snowing and ice is starting to crawl up the wall. Once it reaches the ceiling, if Barry hadn’t opened the door, the door would be frozen shut until you were calm enough to melt it.

You’re sitting in the corner, resting your forehead in your hand. Barry expertly slides across the room and sits down next to you. He puts an arm around your shoulders and coaxes you to rest your head on his shoulder. You sniffle and curl even more into his body.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Baby?” Barry asks, kissing the top of your head.

Barry knows you so well. No matter how much he reassures you that you haven’t hurt him, you’re always going to be worried about the day you do. Barry’s hand lifts your chin and turns you to look at him. There’s snowflakes in his hair and on his eyelashes. You raise your lips to his. You sigh contentedly and feel Barry’s lips vibrating against yours. His whole body vibrates for a second. When you pull away from his warm lips, you notice how they’re pale and just starting to get their pink color back. When you kiss, sometimes your lips are cold and that coldness spreads to his. One time they’d turned blue. Barry notices your lingering gaze on his lips.

“Either I’m a really good kisser or you’re doing that thing where you worry that you’ve given my lips frostbite.” You crack a smile and he smiles in return, glad to have gotten a reaction out of you. “I wouldn’t kiss you if I didn’t love it. You know that right? I love you,” he pecks you on the lips, “And I love kissing you,” _peck,_ “And I would kiss you and _do more_ for hours if you’d let me.” You giggle. “However, I am sitting in a puddle and that’s not very pleasant.”

Confused, you look down and notice said puddle. When Barry kissed you and vibrated his whole body for warmth, he’d melted the ice he was sitting on. You laugh and the change in your mood dissolves the snow and ice in the room. Barry jumps to his feet and pulls your to yours with enough strength to pull you right into his arms. He wraps his arms around your waist and holds you close.

“So what now? I need to get out of these pants,” Barry says, wiggling his hips and shaking his cold wet butt. Looping your arms around his neck, you kiss Barry again. You lean up to his ear and nip at his earlobe.

“Take me home.”

 

* * *

 

Barry runs a little slower than his normal flash speed to take you to your apartment. As you unlock your door, he hops from one foot to the other, shaking his butt.

“Ah, I have a wedgie and I think it’s chafing,” he whines as he tugs on his wet jeans. You pull Barry into your apartment and once the door is locked again, the two of you head to the bedroom you share most nights of the week. Just because you don’t have sex doesn’t mean that you guys don’t enjoy other intimacies like cuddling and spooning. Though on more than one occasion, you both had to resist doing more.

But how much longer could you resist? You haven’t had sex since before you got your powers and having an adorably sexy boyfriend is so tempting. If Barry is confident that you guys can have sex without your powers hurting him, then maybe you should trust him to know his limits and cold-withstanding capabilities.

While Barry stands in the middle of your bedroom, quietly unbuckling his pants, you go into your dresser for a pair of Barry’s sweatpants that you once stole from him. He smiles knowingly at you when he sees the pants you’re offering him. You sit down on your bed as Barry takes off his belt. He gives you a sexy smirk. He dangles the belt in front of him and then drops it, moving his hips from side to side.

“You like what you see?” He teases, lifting his shirt up to show off his abs and then unbuttoning his jeans. You chew on your bottom lip and look up at Barry from under your lashes.

“Always. You’re irresistible, Barry Allen,” you respond in a sexy whisper. Barry visibly swallows around a lump in his throat as he realizes the sexual tension. He quirks an eyebrow at you.

“And yet you resist,” he comments while unzipping. He really does need to get out of his wet jeans. You let your eyes drift down.

“And what if…I don’t want to anymore? Aren’t you afraid that I could hurt you?” The sexy sparkle in your eye is gone. Barry smiles sweetly, pulls off his jeans, revealing black boxer briefs. It’s not the first time you’ve seen your boyfriend in his underwear. He picks up the sweatpants but hesitates to put them on.

“My underwear is wet too,” he mumbles under his breath. You both laugh for a second. Barry ends up tossing the sweatpants to the foot of your bed. He gets on his knees on the ground in front of you where you’re sitting on the bed. He rests both hands on your knees. His thumbs rub soothing circles into your skin. You’re wearing jeans too. Barry looks up at you with tender but serious eyes. “I’ve thought about it. I love you, Y/N, and I’ve wanted to be with you, _that_ way for so long. If you really think you’re ready for it, I think I know how we can do it so that you don’t have to worry about hurting me.”

“Really?” You almost want to cry. Even though Barry has been confident for awhile about being able to handle your powers, he’s always respected your concerns and boundaries. You’ve never felt pressured by him to go further even though you both acknowledged the desire to be closer. For Barry to respect your boundaries and wait and even come up with a potential way to be together rather than dump you proves to you how much he must love you. He’s the only man you’ve ever truly loved and you’re sure more than ever now.

Barry nods. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do. I love you.”

Barry smiles at you as he rises off his knees and leans forward to press a soft kiss to your lips. One of his hands cradles the side of your face as his other hand slides up your leg. Barry coaxes you into deepening the kiss. You moan into his mouth as his tongue takes control of yours. You earn your own moan out of him when you suck and nip at his lower lip.

Barry’s hand on your face starts to tilt your head back and expose your throat. He pulls his lips away from yours, kisses you once more and then he starts to kiss along your jaw and down to your neck. Your heart is already pounding and your breathing is rapid. The sound of ice creaking and growing somewhere in the room makes you even more nervous. Barry moves his hand from your face to one of your hands which is splayed out on your bedspread, holding you up in your seated position. You’ve actually frosted your comforter.

“Relax, Baby. I’ve got you. I know what I’m doing but I need you to relax,” he whispers in your ear and then kisses you behind it. Then he looks you in the eye with a goofy grin. “It’ll feel good. I’ve done this…sex, I mean…” His hand on you hip moves in towards your zipper suggestively. “I’ve done it _at least_ two times,” he says with a mock serious face. You laugh and Barry giggles. “Better?” His sense of humor has always calmed you down. The bedspread is no longer frozen but it is wet.

And so are you.

Barry has turned you on on countless occasions but now you’re both finally acting on it.

Barry starts to kiss your neck again, sucking marks into your skin and then grazing his teeth over them, raising goosebumps. He gently lays you down and climbs onto the bed to hover over you. His hands roam over your body a few times before his fingers go to work in taking off your pants.

He slides his hands up your bare legs, keeping them on the outside of your thighs. He even squeezes your ass before sliding your shirt off. It makes you squirm and Barry laughs.

“You’re so sexy. I can’t help it,” Barry chuckles as he takes his shirt off over his head. You reach out to run your hands down his chest. Barry’s flesh pebbles with goosebumps and you realize too late that your touch has left behind a trail of frost. You retract your hands instantly while Barry starts to shiver.

“Oh my god Barr! I’m so sorry!” Your face twists up with guilt but Barry just starts to chuckle.

“I can handle a little frost. It’s okay, Y/N. Look,” Barry convinces you to open your eyes in time to watch him vibrate for a few seconds. The only hint that there used to be frost on his pecs making his nipples stand out is a light shimmer of water. He pats his chest. “See, perfectly warm.” Barry bends down to kiss you into reassurance. He takes your hand starts to guide you off the bed. The both of you, in just your underwear, walk through your apartment to the living room. “I need to show you my plan. How this will work. Stay there.”

Barry plops you down onto your couch and then runs around the apartment, each time bringing something new into the room or moving around some furniture and then he’s lighting your fireplace and turning off all of the lights. You rarely use it but Barry seems to know how to start it up. When he’s done running around at flash speed in his underwear, Barry takes your hand and pulls you closer to the fireplace.

It’s already roaring and the heat coming off of it rolls like waves of dry heat. Barry has moved your furniture around to make space in front of the fire where–with his newly created open space–he has created a sort of bed. There’s at least half a dozen pillows and several blankets padding it up where the very top is a faux fur blanket you used to have tucked away in the guest room.

“Oh my god,” you murmur as Barry coaxes you into sitting down on the blankets.

“You don’t like it? I thought that not only was it practical but it was romantic too. Is it cliché? Creepy? It is isn’t. It’s weird. I’m sorry I can clean it up. We can just go back to your bed, freezing and unfreezing the sheets.”

“Barry. Barr. Barry!” You try to cut him off. Your boyfriend, who was previously sitting next to you on the fur blanket, has now jumped to his feet and looks like he’s going to start running around again. You gently tug on his boxer briefs and they inch down a bit, revealing some of the happy trail you’d love to follow. Barry actually counteracts your tugs by pulling them up because you surprised him. You grab his wrist and pull him back down to sit. “Can you at least explain your idea? This is beautiful and romantic and I love it. I want to know the practicality of it.” Barry takes a deep breath before explaining.

“I can counteract your cold when I vibrate but I don’t want to focus on doing that the whole time I…” Barry trails off and his cheeks flush as he looks down, “…we make love. There are other ways to contrast your ice abilities.”

“Blankets and a fireplace? That’s your plan?” You smiles starts to gradually grow and spread across your face as Barry keeps his head down in adorable embarrassment.

Barry rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, the fire is really hot already. Do you think it would work?”

“Only one way to find out.”

You pounce.

You slant your lips against Barry’s, taking hold of him by the back of his neck. You crawl forward until you’re in his lap–never once letting your mouth leave his. You straddle his hips and grind yourself down against his growing arousal. Only the thin layer of your panties and his underwear is between you.

Barry wraps his arms around your body, holding you to him so that he can move. He gets up on his knees just to lower you down onto the fur blanket. He’s on top of you and your legs are encircling his waist. You’re thinking that maybe your feet, crossed at the ankles at the small of his back, might be able to help you take off his boxer briefs. The best they can do is bare his ass for you to grab and encourage his grinding. You finally pull your mouth away from his and come up for air. Barry lets out a sigh and you can see his breath like your kisses have supercooled his breathing.

“Are you okay?” you ask, running one of your hands through his hair. Barry chuckles and nods.

“Yeah, it just feels like gum, except it’s cool and there’s no mint.” Barry buries his face in the crook of your neck as he laughs at himself. “How does the heat feel for you?” he asks seriously after getting control of himself.

The fire is very hot and very dry and so far the only sign of the cold is Barry’s breath. “It feels good,” you tell him. “It feels stronger, like it’s in control and not my powers. I like it. Thank you, Barry.” You caress his cheek and your overwhelming gratitude actually dusts his cheekbone with snowflakes that melt instantly.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Barry growls, diving in to kiss you fervently while his hands trace the curves of your body. You do yourselves both a favor and unhook your bra so that he can blaze a trail of kisses down your neck, across your collarbone and over the tops of your breasts before finally removing the bra. Barry’s mouth catches one breast in his mouth instantly, his teeth and tongue teasing your nipple into a perfect peak while his fingers do the same to your other nipple. You arch your back into him, moaning at the sensation of his skin against yours, of finally having his mouth on your body. Barry’s hips grind against you at a particular angle which fully alerts you to his hard length trapped behind a cloth barrier. “I need to be inside you, Y/N,” Barry growls and kisses a light mark he’s left on one breast. “I ache for it.”

“Mmm, yes, Baby. I need you too.” You know that your body is reacting in all the right ways but at the same time you’re aware of snow and ice, growing and falling near the fireplace and then melting so quickly.

Somehow, Barry shirks off his underwear. He leans back on his knees so that he can remove your panties. His erection is free and bobbing just within your reach. You stroke him for a moment and his head falls back at the sensation. You dare to sit up, lean in and wrap your lips around the head of his cock for a moment. He moans before stopping your hand and running his fingers through your hair, just tight enough to pull your mouth off of him.

“You’re already getting me close,” he chuckles and you can see just how flushed he is. You smile up at him.

You reach out and trace a finger over his cheek and down to his chest. You purposefully leave behind a slick trail of ice. The fireplace melts it quickly but not before the cold sensation makes Barry shiver in response.

“That actually felt good. But good thing the fire is doing the trick.” Barry puts a hand on your shoulder to make you lay all the way down again. He pumps his hard cock a few times. “Do you want this? Want me inside you? Are you wet for me Baby?” Barry slides a finger between your folds and groans. “Baby, you’re so wet, so ready for me. Are you?” he asks in a husky whisper with lust-blown eyes.

“God, yes, Barry, please. I’ve wanted you for so long.” You raise your hips and line yourself up with his cock. He slicks it up and then starts to press into you. It’s been so long and Barry is the biggest you’ve ever had.

“Mmnph, God…Y/N…so tight” he moans with his eyes scrunched tight just as he bottoms out. One of your hands lashes out to grab at nothing the moment Barry starts to move. A couple of ice spikes grow suddenly near the fire. You contemplate melting them but then you remember that that’s what the fireplace is for.

You shouldn’t have to worry about ice because, no matter what the fire will melt it and everything will be okay. You can just focus on you and Barry and the way that he’s starting to slowly thrust in and out. One of his hands is tangled in your hair and the other is holding onto your hip like you’re the only thing grounding him to this earth.

You feel a coil deep inside you starting to wind tight with every move. Barry is thrusting and you’re raising your hips to meet him. You have the perfect rhythm and when Barry suddenly puts a hand between your bodies, you cry out in pleasure as one of his fingers vibrates on your clit and sends you into a orgasm,. You’re clutching at his shoulders, holding on as he continues to move, riding your climax.

You probably frost Barry’s skin with your hands but there’s no evidence when you open your eyes. In fact, Barry actually looks like he’s sweating. You cup his face with both hands and pull him in for a kiss. The left side of his face is extremely hot compared to the other from facing the fire.

You’re able to make him change positions. This time he’s on his back and you’re on top. You sink down on his hard cock, taking him to the hilt and then start to grind, moving up and down. Barry reaches up and massages your breasts for a moment before sliding his hands down to your hips where he holds you in place and starts to thrust up.

“Oh! Mm, oh god!” you cry out as his cock goes deeper than it did before. Your body twitches as if he’s hitting some sweet spot and all the sudden you’re coming again and Barry continues to move.

“I love the feeling of you coming on my dick. I can feel you getting tighter, baby. It’s so good,” Barry moans and his grip on your hips gets tighter suddenly. You think he’s ready to come too but in an instant he’s switched your positions and you’re on your back again.

He’s got one of his arms hooked under your leg, keeping it up and you open. Your body arches and rolls at the sensations. You’re gasping and moaning, your head tossing from side to side like you don’t know which way is up and down. One of your hands is on Barry but the other is grasping at the fur blanket. It’s not freezing over. In fact, the two bodies on top of it are sweaty enough to get the blanket wet. Instead, ice crystals are forming elsewhere growing and growing as that coil inside you springs tighter and tighter again.

Barry’s thrusts start to become erratic like he’s either running out of energy or his body is tensing up, ready to explode. Judging by the look on his face: mouth hanging open and face scrunched up but his eyes are still open looking down at you, he’s so close.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N. So damn sexy,” Barry runs one of his hands down the front of your body. “You’re like an ice queen. I love you and I love your powers. You’re my ice queen. All mine. Ohh, god!” Barry’s body stiffens, his back goes straight as a board but his hips push forward and deep into you and then his whole body is vibrating as he comes, spilling himself inside you. He’s so deep, you don’t know if it’s his pubic bone pressed against your clit or if his actual cock is vibrating but everything suddenly crashes down and you feel like you’ve gone blind as the coil springs free and sends you hurtling into ecstasy. You practically scream Barry’s name and you’re vaguely aware of all the ice spikes, crystals, and icicles shattering.

The two of you stay in place like statues for a moment, trying to catch your breath. Barry releases your leg and in some way is able to maneuver his body while still inside you so that the two of you can lay on your side, facing the fire. He’s spooning you and even dares to jolt his hips for a second, surprising you since he’s basically entering you from behind. You squeal and grab his hand which is draped over your body.

Barry kisses your neck a couple times, sweeping your hair out of the way. Like a ghost he sometimes moves in and out like he’s holding onto some lingering spark of his orgasm. It makes you twitch because your body is so sensitive.

“Sorry for the vibrating there at the end. Usually I’m better at controlling it,” he murmurs near your ear. You giggle and move your hips to tease him. He moans in response.

“I didn’t mind,” you tell him.

“So what did you think?” Barry asks you. You want to look right at him so you slowly and carefully separate your bodies and then roll over.

“Are you asking me if I think you’re a good lay, Barry Allen?” you ask him, looking him right in the twinkling green eyes. Barry laughs.

“No! I’m talking about the fire idea. I’m not hurt at all. Do you think it worked?” You caress his cheek, your thumb brushing over the cut above his brow which looks to be already healing. You kiss the scratch on his neck too.

“Yes. The temperature is nice and hot and even when the ice did form it was on the mantel or the floor instead of you and that’s the important thing.” Barry nods in agreement with you. “It was actually really hot.” Barry winks at you and chuckles. “No, I mean we were really close to the fire. Were you okay with the temperature?”

“Yeah, of course. It just made me sweat. No big deal. Tonight was perfect.” Barry grins at you and you smile back.

“I agree. I love you Barry.”

“I love you, Y/N.”

 

* * *

 

You and Barry ended up sleeping on the makeshift bed in front of the fireplace, though you expertly put out the fire with your abilities before drifting off.

It’s when you guys woke up and got ready to go into Star Labs that evidence of last night’s passionate event took place. There was quite a bit of water on the floor that needed to be cleaned up.

You also had several hickeys. And Barry…well let’s just say only one side of his face felt the heat of the fire last night. He didn’t know that yet.

Cisco wasted no time when the two of your walked into the lab that morning.

“Dude. Barry what happened to your face?” Cisco’s face is both amused and confused.

“What are you talking about?” Barry shrugs.

“Barr, one side of your face is really red. You’ve got a sunburn, man.” Cisco gestures at Barry’s face. Barry’s hand comes up to his cheek and he pulls it away clearly having felt the warmth of the sunburn.

“Oh, um…I was near a fireplace for a while last night. I guess I sat too close and didn’t move around enough.” Both you and Cisco gives Barry weird looks; you were actually there and he didn’t sound believable.

“Why were you so close to a fireplace?” Caitlin interjects, walking up to examine Barry’s red skin. His other cheek is starting to blush enough that both sides match. Cisco is looking you over too.

“You don’t look sunburned…” and then Cisco notices something that shuts him up. His jaw drops and he gasps and points at you. At your neck. At Barry. Then back at you. You look at your reflection in your phone. When putting on makeup this morning, you had missed one of the many hickeys Barry had given you last night. Or was it a fresh one from after breakfast? “You guys…you did…you figured it out…how to…with your…”

Taking Barry’s hand in yours, confident that you didn’t have to worry about frost, ice or snow at the moment, you guys walked past the blushing Caitlin. Barry wraps an arm around your waist and you feel like some confidence and a sexy little sway goes into your step.

“I don’t kiss and tell,” you say flirtatiously to Cisco as you saunter past him. He’s got a big goofy grin on his face.

“Uh-huh! Yeah, sure! Ya’ll can deny all you want but those hips don’t lie!” Cisco calls after you.

“Next time we need to switch up the positions so that the tan is even,” you say to Barry a moment later, resting your hand on his sunburned cheek. Using your powers, you cool down his hot skin and sooth the slight burn.

“It is was worth it,” Barry grins down at you and leans in for a kiss you happily give.


End file.
